Robin's Heart
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Takes Place in 2006 during Patrick donating Noah some of his lung. Will Robin allow herself to fall for Patrick Drake or will she allow her fears to overcome her?


**Author's Note: **_I originally posted this under the penname: HermioneHP4; but I decided to repost this story under my main penname in hopes of better reviews. _

**Summary**:_ Port Charles 2006. Robin Scorpio has returned to Port Charles and General Hospital in the wake of Jason Morgan's brain surgery. She has come to realize that Jason and Sam are truly in love and that there was no way that she and Jason could recapture their romance. Even if Jason **WOULD** forgive her betrayal of telling the truth that AJ was really Michael's father; to AJ._

_Enter Patrick Drake the egotistic and womanizing doctor. The son of the brilliant Doctor Noah Drake. Patrick gets underneath Robin's skin the instant that she accidentally walked in on him whacking a woman in an empty room at the hospital. But Robin fights her attraction for as longs as she could. Which truly wasn't all that long._

_Robin's dilemma is should she truly give her heart to Patrick knowing that it can only lead to heartbreak. Not to her but to Patrick; because Robin knows that she won't live to be a hundred. Can Patrick win Robin's heart and prove that **HE** is the man for her in sickness and death._

**Chapter One:**

Robin awoke confused about where she was. She knew that she wasn't in her own bed in her own apartment. She knew she wasn't in her own clothes so she couldn't be home, or at her Uncle Macs. Perhaps she was at Dillon and Georgie's room above _Kelly'_s. No that can't be. Because Robin _couldn't _remember going to visit them. Where the hell was she?

She felt a cringe in her neck. Her memory came back suddenly. _Oh God. Don't let him be awake. Please let me be able to get out this with some sense of dignity_. She couldn't help the slight moan that slipped out of her mouth as she lifted her head from the side of Patrick Drake's hospital bed. She saw through her hair that Patrick was in deed awake and with a slight smile on his still pale face. "Sorry I must have dozed off last night." She tired sit back in the chair properly but darn it her body wouldn't obey and she knew she looked quite the fool doing so. "So how are you feeling this morning?" She asked pushing the blanket that Bobbie must have covered her with the previous night off of her. She lifted her body from the comfortable chair and stood to her feet.

"I'm fine. How's my father." Patrick demanded.

"He had not gained consciences when I last checked on him last night." Robin grabbed her white lab coat and her stereoscope. "Bobbie has been by his side the entire time. She would have gotten me if any change came to Noah."

Patrick raised his eyebrows. "I was counting on **YOU** being at my father's side Doctor Scorpio."

Robin blinked twice. "I see I had wasted my time worrying about the _wrong_ Doctor Drake." With that Robin left the room.

"Touchy." Patrick slightly shook his head. He had to think of a way to get out of the hospital bed and into his father's side. Patrick **HAD** to be the one to tell Noah that **NOT** only did Noah have a liver transplant that Noah **DIDN"T** want but Patrick had donated 60 of his OWN liver. In which Noah **DIDN'**T want.

Robin poked her head into Noah's room and saw Bobbie sitting leaning over the older Doctor Drake. "Has he come around yet?" She softly asked as she stepped into the room.

Bobbie turned around and shook her head. "Not yet. Not even a peep? How's Patrick?"

"Patrick is being Patrick. Demanding." Robin couldn't keep the smile of her lips.

"Good. That means Patrick is mending just fine." Bobbie grinned and turned back around to watch Noah. "You have a good son Noah. You did just fine by him."

Robin nodded her head and left the room.

Patrick looked up as Robin entered the room pushing a cart that held a tub, soap, and a sponge. Sponge bath time. I get to finally show Robin what's she's missing. "How's my father?" He demanded again.

"The same." Robin said walked closer to the bed. "I know what you are thinking of doing Patrick and I'm here to say that you can't. You need to stay in that bed and recover."

Patrick shook her head. "No. I'm going to see my dad."

" Absolutely not. No. You had major surgery less than 24 hours ago. The only place you're going to be is in this bed. "Robin shook her head.

"Look, I know you would love to keep me flat on my back, but we're going to have to play doctor another time. " Patrick growled.

"It's too soon for you to be getting out of bed, much less walking around. You need to rest and regain your strength. You're going to need it when Noah wakes up and realizes that part of your liver wound up in his body." Robin replied firmly.

"I saved his life. " Patrick replied right back.

"Unfortunately, you did it against his very explicit wishes -- not to mention hospital policy -- to do it. " Robin sighed deeply.

"Ok, I -- you didn't try to stop me. If I recall, you were the one that forged lainey's signature to put this whole thing into motion. "Patrick stated.

"Yes, but right now, I can outrun Noah. Until you can say the same thing, you are staying in bed. "Robin smiled.

"I've got to tell my dad. " Patrick tired to get out of bed once again.

"Don't make me restrain you. " Robin placed her hands on her hips.

"I'd love to see you try. " Patrick smirked.

_The above is taken from General Hospital airing on 7th April, 200 6 _

Robin placed a hand over Patrick's arm. The arm that had the blood pressure strapped to it. "Doctor's orders." She grinned as she pulled away. "It's time to take care of you." She picked up the bottle of soap and squirted some of it in the water.

"I can't wait. I feel so dirty." Patrick's eyes lit up. "Are you sure you can handle yourself seeing me."

"I can if you can." Robin quipped back as she gently pulled back the blanket and the sheet that covered Patrick. "Now lay back and let's get you clean." She could barely keep the smirk off of her lips as she saw his erection through the hospital grown.

Patrick leaned back and kept his eyes firmly on Robin. He watched her pick the sponge and dunk in the water. He couldn't wait for her hands to be on his body. He grew excited just thinking about it.

Robin held the sponge over the lower part of Patrick's hospital grown body and she suddenly smiled evilly as she squeezed the sponge to allow the freezing cold soapy water fall on top of Patrick's erection.

"Are you cra-- that's freezing water! " Patrick yelped.

"Well, you obviously needed a cold shower. I thought this was the next best thing. "Robin laughed.

"Can we get a staff change, please? I just got out of surgery, and she put freezing water all over me. You're going to send me into shock. "Patrick growled.

"Shame on you, doctor. But don't worry. I'll take care of you." Epiphany said with a smirk as she walked into the room and took the sponge from Robin.

_Taken from the General Hospital airing 6th April, 2006. The famous sponge bath scene._

"I'll leave it to you than." Robin said with a smile walking from the room, She turned around and waved prettily at Patrick as she slowly closed the door to his room.

_Time passes:_

"Oh. Don't we look so nice and squeaky clean? "Robin laughed as she walked into the room.

"I did not deserve that sponge bath. " Patrick frowned deeply up into Robin's smiling face.

'Hmm. Epiphany enjoyed it, though -- thoroughly, I think. She looks forward to your next one as well. "Robin couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she walked closer to the bed with a bunch of Polaroid pictures.

"You know, you don't have to be so cheerful about it. " Patrick shook his head.

"Sorry. I just really like having you under my control. "Robin placed the pictures back inside her lap coat.

"Well, we can take care of that any time you like. " Patrick smirked finally getting into the swing of things.

"Let's get back to medicine, shall we? " Robin quickly stopped playing the game and got back to life.

"No need. My B.P. Is 130/80, my heart rate is stable. I'll be good to go in no time." Patrick quickly ratted off.

"Good. I'm glad you're feeling better. You'll need to be on your game when Noah wakes and realizes that 60 of your liver wound up in his body. "Robin sighed through her nose.

"Well, I'll think of something. " Patrick said with a frown.

"Think fast. Your father's regaining consciousness. "Epiphany stuck her head in to Patrick's room.

_Taken from General Hospital airing 6th April, 2006_

**End of chapter One:**

_I know this chapter is short. I promise that I will write longer chapters later one. I just couldn't resist opening this story up with the now famous sponge bath. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time._


End file.
